Sur les toits de Versailles
by Lenie2B
Summary: Oscar reçoit une lettre de Charlotte de Polignac l'invitant à la rejoindre sur les toits de Versailles (je vous rassure, Charlotte ne sautera pas dans le vide). Ce sera pour la jolie colonelle le début d'un long cheminement vers la découverte d'elle-même.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos : **Je vous poste un texte d'un genre différent de ce que vous avez pu lire de moi. Je l'ai écrit en 2010 suite à un défi sur un forum français. C'est un texte que j'aime bien par son côté "promenade dans le jardin des rêves" et j'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Avant de vous laisser le lire, je tiens à préciser que c'est un texte qui, à un moment, va aborder une relation affective entre femmes. Donc si vous n'aimez pas le genre, il vaut mieux passer immédiatement votre chemin.

J'ajoute que je vais bien parler de Charlotte de Polignac, mais pas de panique, elle ne sera pas aussi jeune que dans l'histoire originale lorsque la relation prendra un tour plus personnel.

Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Oscar tenait entre ses doigts le singulier présent que lui avait fait porter Charlotte de Polignac : une rose rouge, accompagnée d'un billet que la jeune femme relisait pour la dixième fois.

«_Mon cher prince charmant, _

_Une rose pour vous rendre celle que je vous ai dérobée. Une rose pour vous remercier. Une rose pour avouer ce que je tais. Une rose pour solliciter une faveur : un rendez-vous sur les toits de Versailles. Juste vous et moi, surplombant la petitesse des courtisans. Juste vous et moi, dans la paix nocturne, avec la lune comme chaperon. _

_Je ne vous demande pas de vous faire preux chevalier afin d'empêcher un mariage qui me répugne. Nul ne le peut. Je souhaite connaître encore quelques bribes d'insouciance, avant ce mariage qui fanera mon innocence et sonnera le glas de ma jeunesse. Chère Oscar, daignez céder au caprice d'une jeune fille qui sera bientôt livrée à un vieillard libidineux. Si vous saviez combien la rose que je vous ai prise me console. Je la porte encore sur mon cœur. Elle me donne le sentiment que grâce à sa protection, la pureté de ma jeunesse ne sera jamais ternie. Bientôt cette rose fanera et je la ferai sécher entre les pages d'un livre. Je la conserverai à jamais comme le souvenir de mon inclination adolescente envers un beau colonel aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'azur vers qui mes rêves de jeune fille peuvent s'envoler comme autant de colombes. Me permettrez-vous d'y ajouter d'autres souvenirs pour éclairer la nuit qui sera bientôt la mienne ?_

_Je vous attendrai à minuit, vous et vous seule, le seul homme incapable de me voler mon innocence, vous la seule femme qui puisse me comprendre. Pour agréer votre famille, ne vous êtes-vous point sacrifiée à un âge proche du mien ? _

_Votre Charlotte_

_PS : Vous trouverez ci-joint un plan vous indiquant l'endroit où me retrouver_»

Les yeux d'Oscar se posèrent à nouveau sur la rose que la jeune fille lui avait envoyée : une rose rouge. Si elle s'en tenait au contenu du billet, Charlotte de Polignac connaissait la signification de cette fleur. Elle équivalait à une déclaration d'amour. Oscar hésitait. Devait-elle accepter ou refuser ? La jeune fille ne semblait demander qu'une parenthèse d'insouciance avant son mariage. Avait-elle le droit de la lui refuser ? Même si en acceptant ce rendez-vous clandestin, Oscar prenait un grand risque : un petit colonel ne pouvait se mettre dans une situation compromettante avec une jeune personne dont la mère faisait et défaisait réputations et fortune d'un battement d'éventail. Certes, elle pouvait arguer qu'elle était femme… Et alors ? Une telle révélation ne réglerait pas la situation si leur escapade était découverte. Bien au contraire. Oscar serait accusée d'avoir des mœurs contre nature. Qui plus est envers une si jeune fille… On l'érigerait en corruptrice de l'innocence, en menace contre la morale… Mais où était cette morale lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à livrer une enfant à un vieux libertin ? Que faisait-elle ? Elle fermait les yeux sur le calvaire que vivrait bientôt la jeune fille ! Oui, elle fermait les yeux, en pleine conscience et avec bonne conscience ! Était-ce digne ? Était-ce honorable ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce que songer à unir une enfant à un vieillard ?! En faisant fi de ses sentiments ! En piétinant sa jeunesse, son innocence ! Comment pouvait-on le tolérer ? Comment pouvait-on être assez lâche pour se taire ?

Se taire…

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire elle aussi ? En détournant pudiquement les yeux de l'enfer dans lequel Charlotte allait être plongée, pour s'emmitoufler dans le tranquille confort de ses habitudes. Et que lui demandait cette jeune fille ? Un innocent rendez-vous, bien romantique en vérité, pour se forger des souvenirs de son insouciance. Avait-elle le droit de refuser ? Non, on ne refuse pas les dernières volontés d'un condamné ! Certes, Charlotte lui faisait une déclaration d'amour. Mais ne parlait-elle pas elle-même d'une inclination adolescente, de rêves ? Sans doute voulait-elle se griser de l'illusion d'aimer avant d'être livrer au duc de Guiche ?

Oscar décida de se rendre au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Charlotte.

«Colonel ? Vous êtes donc venu… Et bien prenez place ! » s'exclama Charlotte de Polignac en désignant un pique-nique improvisé sur les toits de Versailles.

Oscar ne répondit pas immédiatement, forçant ses yeux à déchiffrer ce que l'obscurité lui dissimulait.

«Vous éprouvez quelques difficultés à voir dans le noir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cet avantage sur vous, cher colonel. Je suis comme les chats. Mes yeux lisent ce que la nuit cache et je sais me tapir afin de me dérober aux yeux de tous lorsque je le souhaite. Tout comme je sais les aveugler de ma présence lorsque je le souhaite… Etant donné ma parenté avec ces délicieux animaux, vous pouvez m'appeler par le diminutif que je me suis donnée : Cha… » la taquina Charlotte.

Perplexe, Oscar ne répondit pas.

«Mais non voyons, colonel. Je rie à vos dépends, de votre perplexité. Je n'ai aucun talent particulier. Je suis simplement habituée à venir me réfugier ici lorsque je veux échapper à mère, à la Cour, à ma vie… Je deviens alors une autre… Les chats ont sept vies dit-on. J'ai vécu celle de Charlotte de Polignac. Je vis celle de Cha… Il me reste encore cinq vies … Comment seront-elles à votre avis ? Et vous, combien avez-vous de vies, chère Oscar ? Si vous m'appelez ''Cha'', je me permets de vous appelez par votre prénom. Je connais le beau colonel de Jarjayes, mais qui est Oscar ? Je vois que je vous embarrasse. Peu importe. Laissons cela. Prenez ma main, je vais vous conduire. Ne me lâchez pas, le vide n'est jamais loin… J'aime savoir le danger tout proche. Il ajoute du piquant à la situation. C'est bien, vous êtes arrivé. A présent, asseyez-vous, Oscar, et savourez … Commençons par déguster l'obscurité»

Oscar sentait sous elle la pierre du toit* sur lequel Charlotte l'avait conduite. Ses yeux clignaient frénétiquement, cherchant à percevoir ce qui l'entourait.

«Non, ne vous agitez pas ainsi, Oscar. Si elle vous sent si fébrile, la nuit préférera vous ignorer. Il vous sera alors impossible de goûter son charme.

\- Mlle de Polignac, il me semble que…

\- Tsss… Cha, Oscar ! Ce soir, ici, je suis Cha !

\- Bien… Cha, il me semble que…

\- … qu'il est urgent de vous taire» murmura Charlotte à l'oreille d'Oscar.

La jeune femme se tut, quelque peu désarçonnée par la situation. Elle était accoutumée à commander, à être maître de la situation. A cet instant, sur ce toit, elle ne tenait plus les rennes, et devait se laisser conduire par une autre personne. Cette pensée mis Oscar mal à l'aise.

«Oscar !» la réprimanda Charlotte

La jeune femme sursauta. Quelle faute avait-elle commise ?

«Voyons, Oscar, ne vous arrive-t-il jamais de laisser vos pensées penser toutes seules ? Abandonnez-les donc quelques temps à leur sort sans vous en soucier. Laissez-vous envahir par le charme de la nuit. Commencez par fermer les yeux et humer son parfum. La nuit ne se livre qu'à ceux qui savent apprécier sa présence…» poursuivit la jeune fille d'une voix qui s'était radoucie.

Oscar se laissa guider par la voix de Charlotte. Les yeux clos, elle gonfla ses narines des senteurs de la nuit. La jeune fille avait raison, le parfum de la nuit était subtil, à la fois humide, fleuri, et boisé. Il recelait également une note qu'Oscar ne parvenait à identifier.

«Vous la cherchez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ?

\- La note de la nuit ? Celle qui distingue son parfum des autres. Celle qui en fait une essence unique et inimitable. N'est-ce pas cela que vous tenter de saisir ?

\- …Oui…

\- Mais en la cherchant, vous l'avez déjà saisie, Oscar. Vous ne trouverez aucun mot dans le langage pour la qualifier. Il s'agit du parfum de la nuit. Or, très peu de personnes sont capables de savourer cette senteur. A présent que vous êtes prête, ouvrez les yeux» continua de badiner Charlotte.

Les paupières d'Oscar battirent lentement, comme si elles étaient restées souder à ses yeux pendant un temps infini. Elles lui paraissaient si lourdes à mouvoir… La jeune femme dut mobiliser sa volonté pour les ouvrir enfin. Elle y parvint et fut éblouie par le charme de la nuit dont une petite fée nommée Cha détenait les clés. La jeune fille qui se tenait face à elle semblait si différente de la Charlotte de Polignac qu'elle avait si souvent croisée à la Cour…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les yeux d'Oscar, à présent accoutumés à l'obscurité, s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Cha' portait une tenue étonnante, si différente de celles qui habillaient d'ordinaire Charlotte de Polignac. Ni panier, ni corset ne maintenaient sa robe de simple baptiste blanche, dont la longue jupe fluide se terminait par un unique volant que le souffle nocturne faisant voltiger autour de ses chevilles, découvrant ses pieds nus. Ni bijou, ni coiffure étudiée ne venaient rehausser sa mise. Ses cheveux d'or cuivré se laissaient coiffer par les caprices du vent, formant autour de la jeune fille un halo d'or chaud mettant en valeur, par contraste, la rose blanche volée à Oscar il y a peu.

Cha' avait conservé le port altier de Charlotte de Polignac tout en abandonnant cette sorte d'arrogance qu'elle tirait de la position de sa mère à la Cour. Sur ce toit, elle mettait sa fierté dans sa recherche de liberté. Alors que Mlle de Polignac ressemblait à une poupée sculptée et raidie d'orgueil, Cha' semblait étonnamment souple et alerte, comme un feu-follet que l'on venait de libérer après l'avoir enfermé dans un quelconque réduit sans fenêtre.

La tête tendue vers la lune, elle semblait en boire les reflets tout en jouant à cache-cache avec les ombres que les quelques nuages qui voilait de temps à autre le grand œil nocturne que Cha' semblait avoir invité à danser. A présent, Oscar en était certaine : la jeune fille était bien en train de danser. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quelle danse il s'agissait. Face à l'examen minutieux dont elle était l'objet, Cha' répondit à la question qu'Oscar n'avait pas formulée, d'une voix à la fois taquine et mystérieuse.

«Il s'agit de la danse de la nuit, Oscar. Celle que sa musique inspire… Tout comme son parfum, vous ne la trouverez décrite dans nul manuel, pas plus qu'elle ne figurera dans l'enseignement d'un quelconque professeur… La nuit a ceci de magique qu'elle permet à chacun d'inventer sa danse propre. Quelle sera la vôtre lorsque vous aurez définitivement laissé vos pensées penser en paix ? … Non, ne répondez pas… Vous n'êtes pas encore en mesure de le faire… cela viendra… lorsque vous vous serez totalement abandonnée au chant de la nuit»

Cha' conclut son discours par un tour sur elle-même, permettant ainsi à Oscar de mieux contempler sa beauté dont le seul apprêt était le naturel. Puis, elle lui adressa une petite révérence parfaitement irrévérencieuse, se moquant ouvertement de celles que Charlotte effectuait quotidiennement à la Cour. Au lieu de plonger dans une profonde révérence faisant ployer sa tête et son corps sous la dévotion due aux souverains, la jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oscar, tira sur un coin de sa robe avec une malice négligente, plia rapidement les jambes avant de pouffer.

Elle virevolta à nouveau et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Oscar. Elle piqua une fraise dans une corbeille avant de tendre cette dernière à Oscar, l'invitant à se servir elle aussi. Cha' mordit à pleines dents dans le fruit qui laissa échapper quelques gouttes les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle les lécha méticuleusement. Puis, fondit sur une nouvelle fraise. Oscar ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Cha' qui lui semblait davantage ressembler à une apparition ou à un personnage aux contours mal définis que l'on croise dans les rêves qu'à une personne de chair et de sang.

«Ainsi, vous n'aimez pas les fraises ?

\- Si.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne touchez-vous pas à celle que vous avez dans la main ? Craindriez-vous qu'elle vous morde ? Si tel est le cas, soyez sans crainte, les fraises ne sont pas pourvues de dents. La nature faisant bien les choses, elle les a conçues pour qu'elles soient mordues par les humains et non le contraire» sans laisser à Oscar le temps de répliquer, Cha' conclut sa phrase par un grand éclat de rire qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

«Si je comprends bien, vous m'avez demandé de vous rejoindre en ce lieu peu banal pour me donner un cours sur les fraises ?

\- Oh mais ce que c'est très vilain de votre part de vous moquer ainsi, Oscar ! Non, à la vérité, je vous ai conviée ici pour … réfléchissons… » répondit Charlotte, avant d'adopter une pose très théâtrale mimant l'intense réflexion avec une humeur badine, les deux index posés sur ses lèvres, la tête et les yeux légèrement levés au ciel, comme pour y chercher l'inspiration. Elle jeta un petit cri joyeux. Elle avait trouvé !

«Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour vous apprendre à déguster un fruit bien plus savoureux que les fraises : la nuit. Savez-vous comment ce fruit se savoure ?

\- … Pas vraiment… voyons, Charlo… Cha'… soyez sérieuse…

\- Tsss… le vilain mot ! Cha' n'est jamais sérieuse, Oscar ! Parce que le sérieux n'est pas dans la nature de Cha'… Revenons à la dégustation de la nuit. Levez-vous ! Allons Oscar, sur vos deux pieds !»

En parlant, elle avait saisit la main d'Oscar en un geste d'invitation charmant qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Charlotte se composait un personnage très surprenant et très divertissant. Pour fournir à la fois un partenaire et un public au personnage de Cha', Oscar se laissa faire, amusée et curieuse de savoir ce que la jeune fille lui réservait.

«Bien ! Voilà qui est mieux ! Après vous avoir appris à déguster la nuit, je vous apprendrais à déguster des fraises. A présent, fermez les yeux et ne bougez plus, Oscar»

Une fois certaine qu'Oscar lui obéissait, à quelques pas de la nappe de pique-nique, elle délimita une piste de danse à l'aide de quatre bougies. Elle vint chercher Oscar à qui elle demanda de conserver les yeux clos, la guidant par la main pour la conduire au milieu du carré qu'elle venait de crée. Elle demanda à son invitée d'ouvrir les yeux. Oscar s'exécuta. Elle vit les quatre bougies, hésitant un instant sur leur signification. Puis, elle comprit, en esquissant à l'attention de la jeune fille le doux sourire qu'elle aurait adressé à un enfant adorable et capricieux dont elle n'aurait pas eu envie de contrarier le caprice.

La jeune femme posa à genou à terre et fit à Cha' la même demande qu'elle avait adressée quelques années auparavant à la reine : «Chère Cha', me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?

\- Oh … mais c'est si inattendu, Oscar» fit mine d'hésiter la jeune fille.

Oscar dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire : Cha' était délicieuse et s'amusait adorablement avec elle. D'une autre, en un autre lieu, à un autre moment, Oscar ne l'aurait pas toléré. Mais, pouvait-on refuser quelque chose à Cha', ce pétillant personnage, rébellion incarnée du désir de liberté d'une jeune fille qui savait qu'elle en serait très bientôt privée à jamais ? Quel joli masque ciselait-elle à son désespoir ! Le faire voler en éclats aurait été inhumain… et puis, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer franchement, Oscar appréciait Cha'. Tout semblait devenir si léger en sa présence. Cette dernière donnait à Oscar l'impression de se délester de tout ce que son existence pouvait comporter de pesant et de compassé.

«Attention Cha'… De toute ma vie, je n'ai formulé cette demande qu'une fois, et il s'agissait d'une reine… J'accepte très rarement de danser… Souhaiteriez-vous que je me ravise ? _fit mine de la menacer Oscar_.

\- Oh mais bien sur que non ! Encore une fois, vous vous adressez à une reine… mais oui, parfaitement, une reine … Cha' est celle qui règne sur le pouvoir de la nuit et qui en préserve le secret et la beauté… J'accepte avec grand plaisir de vous initier à la danse de la nuit».

Elle s'avance vers Oscar, l'invitant à l'enlacer. Oscar ne sachant comment conduire la danse, elle demeura un instant immobile.

«Ecoutez la musique de la nuit, Oscar, c'est elle qui vous guidera, elle vous apprendra à former vos propres pas… Mais, à présent, vous ne les connaissez pas. En attendant, suivez les miens…» murmura Cha'.

Oscar imita les pas de cette danse inconnue propre à Cha'. Peu à peu, elle se laissait griser par un sentiment étrange : le silence qui les entourait l'envahissait peu à peu. Sa paix, son mystère s'installaient progressivement en elle. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus vraiment s'appartenir, de devenir une autre. Cette autre qu'elle se sentait devenir lui semblait lui tendre les bras. Oscar eut envie de s'y abandonner totalement lorsque la musique de la nuit se tut. Un cri venait de fendre le silence de la nuit.

«Qui va là ?»

Oscar s'immobilisa et demanda à Cha' de se cacher derrière elle. La jeune fille obéit tandis qu'Oscar regarda en bas, l'importun qui l'avait brutalement soustraite au charme de la nuit.

«Il s'agit de votre colonel, Girodelle.

\- Oscar ? Mais que faites-vous sur ce toit ?

\- Et bien … je… je tente de savoir s'il est possible de se déplacer sur les toits de Versailles sans être vu de la garde Royale… »

Pendant qu'Oscar prononçait cette phrase, Cha' lui chuchota : «Oh mais si Oscar, il est tout à fait possible de se déplacer sur les toits sans être vu… Mais peu importe… Ce soir, le charme de la nuit est rompu, tant pis… »

Serrant Oscar contre elle, la jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa nuque, léger, tendre, printanier, comme si un papillon aux ailes de soie venait d'y faire étape avant de s'envoler.

Oscar s'efforçait de se concentrer sur les propos qu'elle adressait à Girodelle, sans y parvenir pleinement. Elle avait le sentiment de jeter des phrases sans cohérence, formant un semblant de discours. Toute son attention se tendait vers le murmure de Cha' à son oreille : «Merci d'être venue, colonel. Je dois m'esquiver, mais sachez que je n'oublierai jamais… non jamais… chaque soir, cette soirée revivra en moi, où que je me trouve, qui que je devienne… Adieu, Oscar».

Oscar ne revit ni Cha' ni Charlotte de Polignac. Elle apprit que la jeune fille avait quitté Versailles le jour suivant leur escapade sur les toits, afin de se livrer aux préparatifs de son mariage. Ce dernier eut lieu dans la demeure familiale du duc située en Provence. La Polignac fit en sorte qu'Oscar ne soit pas conviée.

Les années passèrent. Oscar apprit que Charlotte avait donné deux descendants au duc de Guiche qui parfois se rendait à la Cour, sans son épouse. Pour justifier cette absence, il prétextait sans cesse le dévouement de la jeune femme aux bonnes œuvres de sa région. A maintes reprises, il vanta la piété et la bienveillance de son épouse envers les plus démunis. Nul ne parvint jamais à imaginer la jeune fille qu'il avait connue en dame patronnesse. La plupart des courtisans raillaient le duc en supposant que la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue était surtout préoccupée de faire le bonheur de ses amants. Oscar se révéla incapable d'ajouter foi à ces ragots, tout comme elle ne parvenait pas à croire à la transformation décrite par l'époux de Charlotte. Le souvenir du papillon ayant effleuré tendrement sa nuque pour y faire étape se rappelait alors à Oscar qui s'interrogeait sur la troisième vie de Cha' tout en se demandant si cette existence la rendait heureuse. Parfois, Oscar se surprenait à prendre la plume pour écrire à la petite fée qui, jadis, détenait les clés du charme de la nuit, qui avait traversée son existence bien trop vite. Immédiatement après avoir commencé son billet, la jeune femme le froissait et l'envoyait dans la corbeille. Cha' ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de l'oublier ? De quel droit lui écrirait-elle ? Et surtout pour quelle raison ?

Oscar ne décida de retrouver Cha' qu'après avoir été démasquée par Fersen, qu'après les aveux d'André, qu'après avoir demandé à quitter la Garde Royale, qu'après avoir décidé de s'éloigner de Marie-Antoinette. Elle ne se rendit pas en Normandie comme elle le prétendit mais en Provence. Au moment où elle se séparait de tout ceux qui avaient été les piliers de sa vie, savoir si Cha' était heureuse lui parut aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'elle respirait.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Durant les nuits où Oscar fit étape pour se rendre en Provence, elle sortait invariablement de l'auberge où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle souhaitait se retrouver face à face avec la nuit. Elle voulait en retrouver le doux pouvoir, plonger dans son entêtant mystère. La plupart du temps, elle se coulait le long d'un un arbre, fermait les yeux, et humait la nuit. Elle en retrouva avec bonheur les contrastes et cette note si particulière que Cha' nommait «la note de la nuit». La dernière nuit avant d'arriver à destination, alors qu'elle se laissait aller aux caresses de la brise nocturne, un papillon de nuit vint se poser sur sa main. Soustraite au pouvoir de la nuit par ce contact pourtant si léger, Oscar sursauta. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit l'importun s'envoler à la recherche d'une quelconque lumière.

Oscar ne put s'empêcher de songer à nouveau aux lèvres que Cha' avaient déposé sur sa nuque il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Involontairement, elle sourit tendrement. Cha', l'elfe de la nuit, si lucide le jour quant à ce qui l'attendait, si clairvoyante sur la personnalité de chacun. Ne lui avait-elle pas posé des questions dont la vérité l'avait laissée coite ? Cha' ne l'avait-elle pas interrogée sur le nombre de vies qui seraient les siennes ? Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé qui était Oscar lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à elle-même ? Ne l'avait-elle pas embarrassée lorsqu'elle avait voulu savoir quelle serait la danse propre à Oscar avant de d'affirmer avec une simplicité péremptoire que la jeune femme n'était pas encore en mesure de le déterminer ? Comment une si jeune fille, presque une enfant, avait-elle pu être aussi perspicace ? N'avait-elle pas vu ce que le colonel de Jarjayes s'était longtemps efforcé d'ignorer ? Aujourd'hui, Cha' aurait pu lui poser la même question, Oscar aurait été incapable de lui fournir une réponse satisfaisante. Qui était Oscar ? Privée de tous ceux qui l'avaient aidée à se faire une vague idée d'elle-même lorsque le colonel enlevait son uniforme, elle se sentait plus incapable que jamais de répondre. Quant à savoir quelle serait sa danse propre, elle l'ignorait tout autant. Elle avait le sentiment que, depuis quelques jours, elle l'esquissait enfin, à peine, trébuchant à chaque pas, ignorant le suivant…

La danse de Cha' avait sans doute bien changé au fil des années. Cha' existait-elle encore ? La duchesse de Guiche avait-elle encore envie de danser ? Qui était-elle à présent ? De quoi était faite sa troisième vie ? En était-elle heureuse ? Oscar tenta se trouver quelques réponses, et découvrit aucune ne la satisfit. Après tout, avait-elle réellement connu Charlotte de Polignac ? Elle avait à peine eu le temps de découvrir Cha' qu'elle avait disparu… Et pourtant, en cette période où sa vie traversait des turbulences, Oscar éprouvait un besoin vital de retrouver Cha'. A présent, elle éprouvait le même désir qu'elle. Elle cherchait la liberté. Ignorant si elle la trouverait un jour, il lui semblait que Cha', en dépit de son mariage forcé avec le duc de Guiche, détenait les clés de la liberté comme elle possédait celles de la nuit. Et au-delà d'elle-même, au-delà de sa propre vie, elle voulait croire au pouvoir de la fée de la liberté qui lui était apparue sous les traits de Cha'. Au plus profond d'elle-même, là où personne n'allait jamais, pas même Oscar, la jeune femme avait le sentiment que si Cha' existait encore, l'espoir était possible pour tout un chacun. S'apercevant qu'elle accordait un pouvoir démesuré ai jeu d'une enfant, Oscar secoua la tête et sourit d'elle-même. Puis, elle se ravisa. Aussi irrationnel que cela lui paraissait, Oscar réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de croire à ce que représentait Cha'. Ce soir-là, adossée à un arbre inconnu, dans un endroit inconnu, Oscar comprit enfin ce qui l'avait tant troublée chez Cha' : si Cha' existait encore, il était possible à chacun de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, qu'il s'agisse d'elle ou des personnes qui avaient croisé sa route ou de celles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et si Cha' n'existait plus, il fallait la ressusciter ! Parce que… parce que …. elle ne savait pourquoi au juste. Seul prédominait le sentiment que Cha' avait conduit Oscar, sans que cette dernière en est vraiment conscience, à faire des choix cruciaux, des choix qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'affirmer. Elle n'avait jamais réellement souhaité être soldat tout en étant incapable de s'imaginer autrement. Elle s'était donc résignée à agir selon le souhait de son père, pour l'honneur de leur famille, et surtout pour permettre au général de réaliser son rêve : avoir un héritier dont il serait fier. A quatorze ans, elle avait pensé pouvoir vivre ainsi toute sa vie, sans mesurer tout ce que ce choix impliquait. Depuis, elle avait eu le loisir d'en faire l'expérience. Désormais, elle refusait de consentir uniquement à sa vie, elle entendait la vivre ! Et Cha', la vivait-elle ? L'avait-elle déjà vécu au grand jour ? N'était-il pas temps qu'elle le fasse ? Peut-être apprendront-elles à danser ensemble, leur propre danse ? Sans personne pour les relever si elles tombaient. Personne, à part leur partenaire …

Oscar secoua à nouveau la tête, puis la leva en direction de la lune en se demandant si une trop forte exposition à cet astre n'avait pas les mêmes effets qu'une exposition excessive au soleil. Décidément, elle divaguait… le pouvoir de la nuit sans doute…

Elle se leva d'un geste assuré en songeant qu'elle ne rendait visite à la duchesse de Guiche que pour prendre de ses nouvelles dans une région de France qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Oscar souhaitait éviter tous les lieux qu'elle avait fréquentés jusque là, où chaque meuble, chaque bibelot, chaque odeur, chaque sensation lui rappellerait André, la culpabiliserait de ne pas être allée au bout du rêve de son père.

Le lendemain, Oscar se rendit dans la propriété du duc de Guiche. Sans accepter de se l'avouer pleinement, la jeune femme redoutait de rencontrer l'époux de Cha'. Cha' n'appartenait qu'à elle-même, comment l'imaginer mariée ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Oscar fut conduite dans un petit jardin que «Madame la duchesse avait imaginé elle-même». A part les domestiques, la demeure semblait déserte. Oscar la traversa accompagnée de la gouvernante qui ajouta, en catimini, comme si elle craignait d'être prise en faute : «Madame sera si heureuse de recevoir de la visite… elle en a si peu… Même depuis que Monsieur n'est plus…

\- Oh… ainsi monsieur le duc est décédé …

\- Oui, colonel, vous l'ignoriez ?

\- Je le crains…

\- Je ne vous conduis pas plus loin, colonel. Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer ici. Madame l'interdit.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi penser que j'y suis autorisée ?

\- A cause de … enfin de la rose…

\- La rose ?

\- Oui, la rose blanche que Madame a faite sécher et qu'elle conserve toujours piquée dans… Oh ! Je vous prie de pardonner mon indiscrétion…. »

Sans ajouter un mot, la gouvernante s'évapora, laissant Oscar perplexe et face à un jardin qui semblait avoir été livré au bon vouloir de la nature. Elle fit quelques pas, cherchant des yeux celle qu'elle était venue voir. De loin, elle l'aperçut, assise sur une balançoire. Oscar l'embrassa du regard. Elle portait la même tenue que le soir de leur rendez-vous sur les toits de Versailles. Ses cheveux coulaient toujours librement sur ses épaules, quelque chose semblait y être piqué. Oscar fait quelques pas pour mieux voir. Elle eut un sursaut : il s'agissait d'une rose blanche séchée. Sans doute celle que Charlotte lui avait dérobée des années auparavant. Oscar eut un pincement au cœur. Plantée dans une chevelure qui ne semblait plus virevolter librement mais être à l'abandon, comme les ailes d'un oiseau qui aurait renoncé à voler, y compris dans sa cage, cette rose séchée semblait représenter la jeune femme. Comme si l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse s'était trop vite fané, comme si le soleil sans merci de l'existence avait asséché en elle toute sève de vie.

Charlotte ne voyait pas Oscar, et continuait à se balancer lentement, dans un petit balancement privé de gaieté, regardant par terre un point indéterminé, alors qu'auparavant elle l'aurait cherché au loin. Oscar s'approcha encore davantage. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la robe de Cha'. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans cet enclos de verdure folle, Oscar avait eu l'impression que le vêtement avait conservé la blancheur éblouissante qui tournoyait sur les toits de Versailles. Elle constata qu'il n'en était rien : la blancheur extrême n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour cette robe qui avait perdu lustre et panache.

Le regard d'Oscar s'attarda sur le visage. La petite fée semblait s'être enfuie bien loin de cette femme à la pâleur maladive qui ressemblait à une prisonnière qui aurait été privée d'air et de lumière pendant si longtemps qu'elle s'était résignée à ne plus compter ses années de réclusion. Comme si rien ne pouvait y mettre un terme.

Plus que tout, ce furent les yeux qui firent frissonner le cœur d'Oscar. Cernés, vitreux, sans vie, acceptant par avance et pour toujours de ne plus rien contempler de beau. Privés d'espoir, rivés sur un point indéterminé du sol, il semblait contempler la mort.

Le vent fit voler les cheveux et les jupons. Ils obéirent à l'ordre de la nature, sans enthousiasme, comme par habitude. Puis, ils retombèrent platement, sans autre forme de procès. L'air qui avait fait frissonner Oscar ne fit pas réagir la jeune femme sur la balançoire. Oscar avait froid. Plus froid que si elle se trouvait dans le nord de la France. Elle s'en étonna, leva les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'une tonnelle privait l'endroit de l'agréable soleil qui avait accompagné Oscar jusque-là. Elle observa davantage le repaire de celle qui avait été Cha' et frémit. Alors que le coin aurait pu constituer un parfait petit paradis bucolique, il faisait figure de mausolée de verdure habité par un fantôme. Charlotte de Polignac n'était plus, Cha' n'existait pas davantage, ne demeurait que celle qui avait été Cha' et qui ne semblait plus être personne, à part une ombre, un vestige, une poupée cassée. Cha' ne semblait pas avoir eu droit à sa troisième vie, elle était en vacances de vie. Sans envie, sans défi, sans ennemi, sans ami, sans bruit, sans conflit.

Non ! Cha' ne pouvait avoir disparu ! Elle devait incarner la liberté face aux déterminismes !

Les yeux d'Oscar arpentaient vivement le paysage à la recherche d'un détail qui lui permettrait de démentir le comportement de celle qu'elle ne savait plus nommer. Aux aguets, elle recherchait fébrilement le moindre vestige de la liberté de Cha'. Son regard fut attiré par un petit guéridon sur lequel étaient posé deux objets en apparence incongrus : une pendule et une coupe de fraises. La première indiquait minuit, la seconde semblait regorger de fruits frais et renouvelés tous les jours. Oscar soupçonna la jeune femme de ne jamais y toucher. Etait-il possible que Cha' soit toujours là, en dépit des apparences, tapie derrière l'ombre d'elle-même, attendant indéfiniment l'être qu'elle avait fugacement croisé un soir sur les toits de Versailles et qu'elle avait promis de ne jamais oublier ?

Elle osa alors rompre le silence pour attirer l'attention de la poupée sans nom : «Il y a quelques années, ne m'aviez-vous pas promis de m'apprendre à déguster les fraises, après m'avoir appris à savourer la nuit ? Comme je suis de passage dans la région, j'ai profité de l'occasion …. »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La poupée sans nom leva les yeux vers Oscar, pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, tandis qu'elle détaillait la son vis-à-vis. Une petite étincelle traversa son regard. Un sourire étira fugacement ses lèvres. La poupée cassée semblait renouer faiblement avec la vie. C'est lentement qu'elle se leva de la balançoire. C'est d'une voix feutrée au débit paresseux qu'elle prit la parole.

«Ainsi, vous êtes là… Lorsque je ferai part à Cha' de votre venue, elle en sera ravie»

Cette phrase fit à Oscar l'effet d'un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac, si bien qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Charlotte avait-elle perdu la raison au fil des années passées recluse dans cette province en compagnie d'un déplaisant personnage ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que ses enfants étaient absents de la propriété ? Avait-on voulu les éloigner de la folie de leur mère le temps de leur éducation ?

«Mais enfin colonel pourquoi demeurez-vous ainsi à me contempler la boucher ouverte ? Vous seriez-vous transformé en crapaud cherchant à gobant quelque insecte ?»

En d'autres circonstances, Oscar se serait sentie outragée. Si les propos avaient émané de Cha', elle s'en serait amusée. A cet instant, elle ne savait qu'être interloquée. Le trait était bon et aurait très bien pu être prononcé par Cha'. Cependant, nulle trace de sourire sur le visage ou de joie pétillante dans l'œil ou dans la voix n'attestait de la présence de la fée de la nuit. Qui plus est, l'étrange poupée la contemplait avec perplexité, comme si elle attendait d'Oscar un comportement qui ne venait pas. La jeune militaire sentait croître sa gêne : que devait-elle faire ?

«J'y suis ! Vous ignorez mon identité ! Cha' n'a pas eu l'occasion de vous parler de moi !»

A présent, elle en était certaine, la raison de Charlotte n'était plus. Le malaise d'Oscar ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle vit la poupée énigmatique lui tendre la main. Une main au contact léger presque évanescent. Une main déroutante.

«Je suis Charmaine. Cha' est restée à Versailles et m'a demandé de vous attendre tous les jours jusqu'à minuit. Je désespérais que vous veniez un jour. Puisque vous êtes là, rentrons, il fait froid» Suivez-moi, nous allons nous installer autour de ma table cosmique. Elle permet d'allumer la nuit en plein jour. De cette façon, je pourrai terminer ce que Cha' avait commencé».

Oscar entra dans une sorte de boudoir au milieu duquel se trouvait une immense table de verre noir percés de centaines de points représentant toutes les constellations. Charmaine tira les rideaux, puis se pencha pour allumer les chandelles situées en dessous. La myriade de points s'illumina dans l'obscurité, projetant au plafond les étoiles de la nuit. Oscar contemplait cet étrange spectacle lorsqu'elle entendit des cris d'enfant.

«Oh… je dois m'absenter … je dois venir en aide à la duchesse… ses enfants reviennent de leur leçon d'escrime… Surtout ne poser pas la main sur la table, elle vous brûlerait aussi vivement qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Soyez patient… »

Charmaine sortit de la pièce. Oscar ne put résister à la curiosité lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau des pas dans le corridor. Elle sortit à son tour du boudoir, suivit la ''duchesse'' et l'observa d'un recoin où elle ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir. La jeune femme qui se trouvait en haut des marches portait une tenue comparable à celles que l'on pouvait voir à Versailles. Ses cheveux étaient apprêtés et son visage fardé. Une certaine raideur dans la tenue avait chassé la nonchalance de Charmaine. A mieux y regarder, le visage semblait transformé, un léger pli d'amertume au coin des lèvres, un voile de délicate indifférence sur le front. Contrairement à ce qu'attendait Oscar, la duchesse ne se montra aucune froideur envers ses enfants. Elle se contentait de placer la distance attendue dans la noblesse entre parents et enfants, tout en laissant transparaître dans ses yeux des lueurs d'amour maternel. Oscar entendit les deux garçons raconter leur apprentissage alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans une autre pièce en compagnie de leur mère qui semblait redevenue une femme tout à fait normale.

Oscar regagna à toute hâte le boudoir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter. Face à la table cosmique, elle songea qu'elle était incapable de dire si Charlotte jouait toujours à composer des personnages ou si avec le temps, elle pensait devenir les créations de son esprit.

Estimant qu'elle ne disposait pas de suffisamment d'éléments pour juger, elle se plongea dans l'observation de cette étrange table. Elle s'en approcha et prit plaisir à reconnaître quelques constellations : le Scorpion, le Serpentaire, la Lyre, les Hercules, la Couronne, le Poisson Austral…

Qu'elle soit Cha' ou Charmaine, Charlotte lui réservait toujours bien des surprises dans sa façon de savourer la nuit…

L'entrée de Charmaine la tira de la rêverie dans laquelle la contemplation de la table l'avait plongée. Elle s'était à nouveau changée et ne portait ni la tenue de la duchesse ni celle de l'ombre de Cha'. Sa mise était proche de celle de Cha' : la robe était la même, à deux détails près. Elle était d'un rose soutenue qui avivait le fard carmin de ses joues. Et, le décolleté, les poignets et le bas de la robe était brodés de fines roses d'un rose plus pale que l'ensemble du tissus. Comme Cha', elle dédaignait les chaussures.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Oscar, une petite lueur amusée y vit le jour.

«Vous semblez perplexe, Oscar. Vous semblez me regarder en ayant l'air de vous demander si j'ai toute ma tête. Rassurez-vous, c'est le cas. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué par le passé, comme les chats, j'ai sept vies. A l'heure actuelle, j'en ai achevé deux. Celle de Charlotte de Polignac et celle de Cha'. A présent, j'en mène deux en parallèle : celle de la duchesse de Guiche qui veille sur l'éducation de ses enfants et celle de Charmaine. Si l'on y réfléchit, Charlotte de Polignac a vieilli et est devenue à la duchesse de Guiche tandis que Cha' a grandi en devenant Charmaine. Il me reste encore trois vies à connaître. Et vous, où en êtes-vous de vos vies ?».

Oscar se surprit à parler librement de son amour pour Fersen, de sa décision de quitter la Garde Royale, des aveux d'André et de leurs circonstances. Elle était incapable de savoir si c'était l'effet de la table cosmique ou le pouvoir que Cha' avait transféré à Charmaine qui lui déliait à ce point la langue, bien plus que la boisson. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de parler, de se confier comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Assise face à Oscar, Charmaine écoutait, la tête posée sagement dans la main. Elle ne manifesta sa présence que lorsque la voix d'Oscar se brisa quelque peu en évoquant à nouveau les événements au cours desquels André lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle s'approcha d'Oscar, s'assit à ses pieds, posa la tête sur ses genoux. La situation semblait si irréelle à Oscar qu'elle ne songea même pas à trouver déplacée la réaction de la jeune femme. Elles demeurèrent un instant ainsi, entourées de silence protecteur, éclairées par la table cosmique. Puis, Charmaine prit la parole.

«Ne vous perdez pas à en être blessée, Oscar. A présent, cela fait partie de votre histoire mais aussi du passé. André n'est pas mauvais, il s'est juste égaré sur le chemin tortueux de l'amour. Il ne recommencera pas et aurait été incapable d'aller plus loin. Il vous aime d'un amour qui n'aurait toléré de vivre en vous faisant souffrir. Tous les hommes ne sont pas ainsi… Vous avez la chance d'être réellement aimée, mais vous ne savez pas encore apprécier l'amour à sa juste valeur. Vous pouvez vous considérée comme en apprentissage. Une apprentie de l'amour, une apprentie de la vie, voilà ce que vous êtes… Comme une chrysalide avant de laisser place au papillon. Il est temps pour vous de libérer votre luciole.

\- Ma … luciole … ?

\- Parfaitement, votre luciole. Tournez la tête vers l'étagère de droite. Regardez. Elle vous attend dans un bocal.

\- ….

\- Vous voilà bien surprise, n'est-il pas vrai ? Vous ignorez le pouvoir des lucioles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A vrai dire… il m'est difficile de comprendre ce que peut bien m'apporter le fait de libérer cet animal …

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Vous ignorez le pouvoir de la luciole. Vous le mesurerez sous peu. Sachez simplement que c'est un symbole d'espoir et de liberté.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la garder enfermée dans un bocal ?

\- Mais pour que vous la libériez et que sa lumière vous porte vers votre avenir et vous libère de votre passé… Et bien qu'attendez-vous Oscar, allez chercher le bocal. Il est temps, vous dis-je ! L'apprentissage de la dégustation des fraises viendra en son heure ou ne viendra pas, selon les circonstances. En tout cas, ce soir, vous devez vous occupez de votre luciole»

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Oscar se saisit du bocal contenant la luciole. Elle luisait d'une faible lumière, à l'éclat incertain et à la couleur pâle. Pour Oscar, les lucioles dégageaient une lumière nette et forte. Elle fit part de son étonnement à Charmaine. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'à l'image de sa propriétaire, la luciole n'était sans doute pas encore prête à luire totalement. Puis, elle ajouta : «Cependant, il faut tout de même la libérer. Suivez-moi».

Charmaine la conduisit sur le toit du château, qui comportait également une partie plate. La nuit avait recouvert le paysage. Seule la lune les éclairait. Charmaine semblait très bien connaître le chemin. Oscar s'efforçait de la suivre sans savoir où la jeune femme la conduisait en se demandant quel étrange rituel l'attendait.

«Nous sommes arrivées. A vous, Oscar.

\- Mais… que dois-je faire ?

\- Suivre votre inspiration».

Perplexe, Oscar contempla à nouveau le petit point lumineux qui semblait peiner à briller, s'allumant et s'éteignant par intermittence, comme la flamme d'une chandelle entêtée luttant contre le vent. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle commença à ouvrir lentement le couvercle du bocal, il était en liège et troué à plusieurs endroits pour laisser l'air entrer. Au lieu de s'envoler, la luciole grimpa laborieusement sur les parois de verre, glissa et retomba, puis acharnée, reprit sa difficile ascension. Enfin, l'insecte parvint au sommet. Oscar la saisit et la posa sur la pierre du toit. La luciole ne s'envola pas. Elle avança vers la droite puis revint vers la gauche, comme si elle hésitait sur la direction à prendre, comme si la décision qu'elle allait prendre engageait sa vie. Elle se dirigea vers une pierre, s'y blottit. Oscar et Charmaine observèrent longtemps la luciole qui semblait à nouveau saisie par l'hésitation, comme si elle découvrait un monde nouveau et sous-pesait le bien-fondé de s'y engager. Le silence les entourait, parfois dérangé par le bruissement de quelques feuilles effleurées par un vent insolent, qui très vite faisait taire le trouble qu'il avait provoqué, honteux d'importuner l'attente de cet instant magique. Oscar attendait. Charmaine attendait. Le vent attendait. La lune attendait. La nature attendait. Patiemment. Ignorant l'attente qu'elle suscitait, la luciole avança lentement jusqu'au bord du toit, s'arrêta à nouveau, puis s'élança soudainement dans les airs. Saisies d'une brusque impulsion, ses ailes s'étaient enfin déployées. Elle semblait décidée à rattraper le temps perdu, dessinant sur l'obscurité attentive des arabesques lumineuses, qui tressaillirent sur les pupilles d'Oscar longtemps après la disparition de la luciole. Comme cette dernière quelques instants auparavant, Oscar fixait un point lointain de l'horizon, inconnu de tous, y compris d'elle-même. Curieusement, aucune pensée, aucun sentiment ne s'éveillait en elle. Seul un sentiment de paix l'avait envahi. A cet instant, en ce lieu, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Peu importait Fersen. Peu importait la reine. Peu importait André. Peu importait la réaction de son père. Peu importait ce qui l'attendait aux Gardes françaises. Tout son être semblait contempler la paix, comme l'on admire, béat, un paysage magnifique et inconnu. Se laissant bercer par la musique de l'ailleurs.

La brise vint heurter la joue d'Oscar. Elle émit une faible plainte, comme si cette simple caresse l'arrachant à sa contemplation lui avait provoqué une réelle douleur physique. Elle porta la main à sa joue. Ce contact l'arrima à nouveau à la réalité. Elle était Oscar de Jarjayes et se trouvait sur le toit du château de Guiche depuis un temps incertain, mais assurément long, et elle ne pouvait y demeurer plus longtemps. Elle se retourna. Charmaine avait disparu.

Elle chercha à retrouver le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté pour arriver à cet endroit. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, lorsque Charmaine apparut.

«Et bien Oscar, vous seriez-vous perdue ? Il est vrai que pour une militaire, ne pas avoir de carte indiquant le chemin à emprunter doit être déstabilisant. Prenez ma main et suivez-moi»

Oscar obéit. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment le sens, un trouble bienfaisant naquit en elle lorsque les doigts de Charmaine effleurèrent les siens. Elle tressaillit légèrement.

«Continuez à écouter la paix, Oscar. N'ayez crainte, vous ne découvrirez que des choses agréables. Voyez-vous, en libérant cette luciole, vous avez ouvert une parenthèse dans votre vie. Elle serait douce mais éphémère. Pourtant, elle vous guidera longtemps. A voici la trappe par laquelle nous sommes arrivées. A vous l'honneur Oscar».

Oscar passa la première, s'attendant vaguement à se retrouver face à un escalier inconnu la conduisant dans un lieu tout aussi inconnu. Elle fut surprise et un peu déçue lorsqu'elle reconnut l'escalier emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Comme si elle avait comprit, Charmaine sourit gentiment.

«Il n'y aura plus de découverte pour ce soir, Oscar. Qui sait ce que demain vous réserve ? Et après-demain ? Vous le saurez bientôt. Laissez-moi vous conduire aux appartements que j'ai faits préparer pour vous».

Oscar y pénétra en s'attendant à nouveau à évoluer dans un espace inconnu. A nouveau, elle fut déçue. Il n'y avait que du très connu dans cette table, ces chaises, ce lit, ces tableaux, ces tentures. Autant d'objets très courants. Néanmoins, l'endroit était accueillant. Oscar nota qu'il y avait un piano. A peine son regard s'était-il posé sur l'objet que Charmaine lui dit : «Lorsque je vivais à Versailles, j'ai souvent entendu dire que vous appréciez de jouer de cet instrument. J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous entendre pendant votre séjour. Un honneur que très peu de personnes ont eu, si je ne m'abuse. Ceci dit, je ne veux en aucun cas vous forcer. Vous jouerez pour moi si l'envie vous en prend ou vous ne jouerez pas si elle ne vous prend pas. Ais-je oublié quelque chose pour votre confort ?

\- Je vous remercie, tout est parfait.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. Oh ! J'allais oublier, accepteriez-vous de m'apprendre l'équitation telle que vous la pratiquez. Je monte, mais comme toutes les femmes, en amazone. Je voudrais apprendre à monter autrement, plus librement.

\- Avec plaisir. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

\- Tsss… quel horrible mot ! Ce ne sont pas des ordres, Oscar. Seulement des désirs. Je les exprime. Libre à vous de les contenter ou non».

Oscar sourit, sans savoir pour quelle raison elle souriait. Puis, elle répondit : «Alors, disons que j'accepte librement de contenter ce désir-là. A demain, Charmaine. Je vous prêterai les habits adéquats, car je doute que vous possédiez des vêtements masculins».

Charmaine pouffa.

«Il est vrai que j'ai certaines fantaisies vestimentaires, mais je n'ai pas celle-là, du moins pas encore…. Bonne nuit, chère professeur !».

Elle embrassa à nouveau Oscar sur la nuque, comme Cha' l'avait fait il y a des années de cela. Puis, elle disparut, laissant Oscar à la fois troublée, sereine et curieuse de découvrir ce que la journée du lendemain lui réservait.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Oscar s'éveilla, elle eut la surprise de trouver un billet qui lui indiquait une clairière où se rendre pour la leçon d'équitation promise. Charmaine y expliquait qu'elle préférait qu'on ne voit pas la duchesse partir en compagnie de son invité. Puis, elle précisait qu'elle s'était permise de se servir dans ses bagages afin d'y trouver la tenue adéquate.

Oscar lut, étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans ses appartements pendant son sommeil. Elle rit d'elle-même en songeant qu'elle faisait un bien piètre militaire à cet instant : combien de fois lui avait-on répété qu'un militaire ne devait jamais baissé sa garde ? Peu lui importait. Le colonel de Jarjayes lui semblait s'être assoupi depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette demeure. Et, il semblait être plongé dans un sommeil plus que profond depuis que la luciole avait dessiné des arabesques lumineuses sur la toile de la nuit. Depuis, il lui semblait qu'une musique douce et assourdie jouait au fond d'elle-même la mélodie de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement. Si elle fermait les yeux pour se remémorer les instants passés à libérer la luciole, elle se sentait envahie par un bien-être envoûtant dont elle identifiait difficilement la cause. Ne voulant pas faire attendre Charmaine, elle fit un effort pour s'arracher à cette enveloppante sensation, si curieuse, si inhabituelle, si attirante.

Elle se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par la lettre. Comme le soir précédent, elle eut le sentiment d'être sur le point de à découvrir un lieu mystérieux, presque magique, et fut quelque peu déçue en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une clairière d'apparence on ne peut plus banale. Elle fut surprise d'être seule au point de se demander si finalement elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit. Elle relut à nouveau la missive, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur. Non, les indications ne pouvaient que la conduire en ce lieu. Elle attacha son cheval, et attendit, appuyée contre un arbre. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Très vite, elle vit arriver Charmaine, qui avait troqué sa robe pour une de ses tenues. Elle nota que le choix de la jeune femme s'était porté sur des vêtements que Rosalie lui avaient empruntés avant elle. Elle s'apprêtait à en sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce qui pourtant aurait dû lui crever immédiatement les yeux : Charmaine montait à califourchon, et tenait très bien en selle. Son ébauche de sourire fit place à l'interrogation. Elle ne sut que murmurer : «Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle faite venir ici ? Quelle facétie a-t-elle encore inventée ?».

«Que pensez-vous de mon assiette, Oscar ? _lui demanda la jeune femme en descendant de cheval_

\- Elle me semble bonne. A tel point que je me demande pour quelle raison vous m'avez demandé de vous enseigner ce que vous connaissez déjà.

\- Mais pour le plaisir de voir votre air surpris en me voyant arriver, chère Oscar. Je dois dire que j'ai été comblée ! Savez-vous que vous êtes charmante lorsque vous semblez ainsi désarmée ! … Oh, toutes mes excuses, Oscar, je vous mets mal à l'aise. Je suis impardonnable, cependant vous me pardonnerez sans peine, parce qu'il n'est pas dans la nature de Charmaine de n'être pas pardonnée» lui rétorqua-t-elle, un petit sourire mystérieux flottant sur les lèvres.

Troublée par la jeune femme, troublée par ces paroles qui faisaient écho à celles de Cha', troublée par la musique de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement qui résonnait à nouveau en elle, Oscar ne répondit pas. Charmaine en profita pour poursuivre.

«Hier, ne m'avez-vous pas demandé de vous instruire sur les fraises ?

\- Si … mais où trouvez des fraises en ces lieux ? Je ne vois aucun plant qui ressemble à un fraisier.

\- Sans doute ne savez-vous pas regarder au-delà des apparences, chère Oscar».

Regarder au-delà des apparences ? Mais qu'y avait-il à voir à part de l'herbe, de la terre, des cailloux, des arbres et des buissons touffus ? Tentant à nouveau de percevoir ce mystère dont Charmaine semblait vouloir lui indiquer la voie, Oscar parcourut la nature qui les environnait. D'un regard aigu et frénétique. Rien, strictement rien ne lui semblait être en rapport avec le moindre fraisier.

Elle sursauta légèrement. Les doigts de Charmaine venaient de se refermer tendrement sur son poignet. Oscar n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la jeune femme l'entraînait vers un mur de buissons entremêlés. Sans brusquerie, elle l'entraînait vers la verdure luxuriante sur laquelle ruisselaient des gouttes de soleil à l'éclat tamisé.

Lorsqu'elles furent face aux buissons, Charmaine lâcha le poignet d'Oscar, et fit une profonde révérence aux feuillages. Oscar eut conscience qu'elle aurait dû être surprise par l'étrangeté du comportement, sans parvenir à l'être. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Charmaine avait à nouveau ouvert la porte au chant de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de la jeune femme, plus aucune évidence ne semblait évidence, comme plus aucune étrangeté ne semblait étrange. Tout semblait posséder un sens caché, que Charmaine lui dévoilait parcimonieusement, afin de lui permettre de savourer chaque goutte de … De quoi ?

«Oscar !»

Arrachée à sa méditation, Oscar fronça les sourcils, comme si, paradoxalement, le son émis par la jeune femme était une mouche couvrant de son vol grésillant le son tamisé de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement. Elle avait conscience de devoir adresser une réponse à Charmaine, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait suivre cette étrange sensation de langueur apaisante qui se faisait en elle.

«Ainsi vos pensées ne parviennent toujours pas à penser toutes seules… Qu'elles sont fâcheuses parfois !»

Oscar fit un effort pour poser les yeux sur Charmaine dont le visage s'était agrémenté d'une charmante moue mimant ostensiblement la contrariété la plus vive. Oscar ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment résister à ce que souhaitait la jeune femme ? Elle la désirait moins interrogative. Soit. Elle le serait. Elle ne voulait pas se priver de ce charme envoûtant qui laissait dans son sillage un halo de mystère discret et irrésistible.

«Vous avez parfaitement raison, Charmaine, elles sont plus que fâcheuses. Attendez ici un instant, je m'en vais les déposer un peu plus loin»

Oscar s'éloigna et fit mine de poser à terre un paquet, avant de lui faire signe de partir, avec un sérieux parfait. Elle revint d'un pas tranquille vers Charmaine. Puis, elle salua également l'étrange buisson auquel Charmaine avait adressé une révérence des plus respectueuses. Les yeux de la jeune femme sourirent.

Sans un mot, elle pointa la main vers le mur de feuillage, comme si elle l'invitait à franchir une porte. Oscar hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans les buissons. A sa grande surprise, aucune branche ne mordit sa chair, aucune feuille ne lui griffa le visage. Il lui sembla qu'un passage s'ouvrait naturellement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle entendait Charmaine à sa suite. Très vite, elle aperçut la lumière du soleil éclairant un endroit inattendu.

Un petit jardin rond, parsemé de plantations diverses, au centre duquel une pièce d'eau scintillait paresseusement entre quelques nénuphars balançaient nonchalamment leurs pétales au gré d'un vent bienveillant.

Les lèvres d'Oscar formèrent un ''oh'' surpris mais muet, attentif à ne pas troubler le silence magique du lieu. La surprise passée, Oscar gonfla ses narines d'un air sucré, faisant couler dans ses poumons un élixir bienfaisant qui réchauffait de paix tout son être. Expirant lentement, toute à sa caresse de l'instant, elle se laissât tomber dans un enchevêtrement d'herbes au moelleux accueillant. S'étirant en un mouvement alangui de bien-être, elle croisa les mains sous sa nuque, et ferma les paupières. L'étrange musique de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement emplissait le lieu, jouant derrière l'apparent silence.

Oscar la savourait lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux et granuleux se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Agenouillée près d'elle, Charmaine tenait une fraise aux formes généreuses à l'orée de ses lèvres, l'invitant à y goûter. Oscar s'exécuta. Un jus sucré se répandit sur ses lèvres. Elle se saisit d'un mouchoir afin d'essuyer le liquide qui se plaisait à parer ses lèvres d'un fard inattendu et délicieux.

Charmaine arrêta son geste pour lui enlever des mains le carré d'étoffe. Oscar la laissa faire, comme si c'était là le comportement le plus naturel au monde. La jeune femme enroula la baptiste brodée autour de son index, puis l'appliqua en petites touches tendres sur les lèvres d'Oscar. Puis, son touchée se fit caressant. Oscar retint son souffle, comme si la magie de l'instant allait suspendre le temps. Pourtant, il continua à s'écouler, lentement, amoureusement, au rythme de la caresse de Charmaine. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle recula d'un pas pour contempler son œuvre. Elle hocha négativement la tête, avant de s'approcher à nouveau. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oscar, léchant tendrement le liquide sucré qui s'y trouvait encore. Prise au dépourvu, statufiée de surprise, Oscar n'osait faire un geste.

Charmaine s'éloigna pour s'assoir sur le bord du bassin berçant les nénuphars. Oscar la contempla un instant, comme elle aurait contemplé une apparition. Puis, elle porta la main à ses lèvres, comme pour y chercher la trace de la troublante caresse de Charmaine. Alors que ses doigts refaisaient le trajet parcouru par la langue de la jeune femme, Oscar ressentit au creux de l'estomac le plus agréable des coups d'épingle. Violent mais doux. Acéré mais tendre. Déstabilisant mais envoûtant. Il semblait ouvrir la voie vers l'ailleurs et l'autrement qui appelait Oscar de sa musique.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Oscar ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir de la caresse que ses lèvres venaient de recevoir. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle aperçut une poignée de fraises placées à côté d'elle. Était-ce Charmaine qui les avait déposées là ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendue ?

«Vous rêviez, Oscar ?

\- Oh … heu… je crois que c'est le cas…

\- Et votre rêve était-il différent de ceux qui peuplent d'habitude votre sommeil ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Vous l'ignorez ?! Allons, Oscar, que me contez-vous là ? C'est très vilain de tenter de me mentir ainsi…  
\- Je ne mens nullement. Je ne peux répondre, car je ne rêve jamais lorsque je dors.

\- Quelle horreur ! Vos rêves seraient-ils donc des fâcheux qui ne daignent se montrer à vous qu'une fois le jour levé, vous forçant à rêver éveillée. Ceci dit, je doute que vous vous le permettiez souvent… ».

Ne sachant que répondre, Oscar baissa à nouveau les yeux. Et si elle prolongeait son rêve actuel ?… Non, elle ne le pouvait… Elle sentit résonner en elle la musique de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement. Envoûtante. Poussant hors de ce que l'on croyait être soi. Et si elle essayait malgré tout ? Avec une pointe de timidité, elle choisit le fruit qui lui sembla le plus juteux, le porta à ses lèvres, y mordit de façon à ce que sa bouche rougisse à nouveau de velours liquide et sucré. Charmaine lui adressa une œillade faussement interrogative, feignant de demander à Oscar de confirmer son invitation. Elle répondit en coulant à la jeune femme un regard où luisait une douce supplique quelque peu hésitante. C'est à nouveau avec une tendresse à laquelle Oscar n'était pas habituée que Charmaine répondit à l'invitation d'Oscar. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant, elle caressa de sa langue les lèvres de sa partenaire. Amoureusement. Puis, elle mordit à son tour dans la fraise qu'Oscar tenait encore à la main, l'invitant à venir savourer la laque rouge qui paraît ses lèvres. Parcourue par un délicieux frisson d'interdit en contemplant la bouche tentatrice, Oscar imita Charmaine. Cette dernière ne se contenta pas du rôle passif qu'avait adopté sa partenaire. Elle poussa le baiser plus avant, enroulant sa langue à celle d'Oscar, avec une lenteur infinie, veillant à contenir son désir afin qu'aucune trace de brutalité ne vienne entacher le délicieux instant. Oscar émit un gémissement presqu'inaudible qui sonna aux oreilles de Charmaine comme un indice de l'abandon de sa partenaire. Elle enfouit ses mains fines dans les cheveux blonds dont quelques gouttes de soleil allumaient l'or, arrimant Oscar plus fortement à elle, avant de faire couler ses doigts le long de la nuque de la jeune femme, pour parcourir ses épaules de caresses échouant sur une poitrine comprimée par un carcan de tissu. En ennemi e des contraintes et en exploratrice chevronnée, Charmaine délaça la chemise d'Oscar, sans rompre leur baiser, veillant à prolonger le rêve éveillé de sa partenaire. Si bien qu'Oscar ne réagit pas lorsque Charmaine la délesta de sa chemise. La peau parcourue par une brise qui, bien que légère, la tirait du cocon de douceur que Charmaine avait aménagé pour elle, Oscar ne fit que rechercher davantage les bras de sa partenaire, afin de mieux s'y réfugier. Charmaine en était à découvrir les seins d'Oscar lorsque cette dernière se raidit, avant de s'échapper brutalement de l'étreinte. Frénétique, elle chercha sa chemise, avant de se vêtir à la hâte. Ses entrailles venaient de se révulser au souvenir d'un autre regard parcourant sa poitrine. Elle avait peur.

Viscéralement peur.

Peur de ce qui aurait pu advenir quelques jours plus tôt.

Peur de ce qui pouvait advenir actuellement.

Charmaine veilla à détourner les yeux et à ne pas la brusquer. Alors que les tempes battantes d'anciennes images, Oscar courrait afin de sortir de ce jardin, Charmaine se contenta de dire :

«Ce n'est qu'un ancien cauchemar qui tente de vous hanter à nouveau. Rendez-vous devant ma table cosmique. Allumez-la ! Elle n'a pas son pareil pour faire fuir les mauvais rêves ! Elle a fait fuir ceux de Charlotte !».

Oscar nota le conseil, sans y prêter attention, certaine de ne pas le suivre. Sans prêter attention aux branchages qui lui griffaient la peau et aux feuilles qui lui giflait le visage, elle courrait à en perdre haleine.

Enfin !

Elle se retrouvait dans la clairière où se trouvait son cheval. Elle le détacha rapidement, sauta en scelle et le lança au galop. Elle soupira d'aise. Le vent… enfin, elle avait retrouvé ce cher compagnon qui frôlait son corps et lavait son esprit de toute douleur, l'emportant avec lui. Elle s'attendait se sentir délesté d'elle-même comme à l'accoutumée. Ce ne fut pas le cas : son fidèle compagnon semblait incapable de la guérir des images qui ne cessaient de hanter ses yeux, de tourmenter ses souvenirs. Il sembla à Oscar que l'élément aérien ramenait à ses oreilles les paroles de Charmaine : ««Ce n'est qu'un ancien cauchemar qui tente de vous hanter à nouveau. Rendez-vous devant ma table cosmique. Allumez-la ! Elle n'a pas son pareil pour faire fuir les mauvais rêves ! Elle a fait fuir ceux de Charlotte !». Comme si, reconnaissant sa propre incompétence, il lui prodiguait un conseil. Elle l'écouta et se rendit dans le boudoir dans la jeune femme. Elle tira les rideaux et entreprit d'allumer la nuit en plein jour. Chandelle après chandelle, elle attendait que l'étrange table produise un miracle. Il ne vint pas. Elle fit le tour de cette étrange table, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait oublié aucune bougie. Elles étaient toutes allumées. Et pourtant, son cauchemar la hantait toujours, par bribe, comme le ressac de la mer ramenant les vagues s'échouer sur le sable. De guerre lasse, elle s'assit face à l'objet qui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Comme pour lui en faire le reproche muet. Ses yeux effleuraient à peine la myriade de points projetant autour d'elle les constellations. Ils regardaient ailleurs. Peu à peu, bercée par le crépitement du feu et la lumière mouvante des chandelles, Oscar contempla un autre ailleurs. Plus celui de ses pénibles souvenirs. Plus l'ailleurs de celle qu'elle avait été. Un ailleurs à découvrir. Celui de celle qu'elle deviendrait. Son esprit revint sur ses pas pour retourner dans le jardin hors du temps où l'avait conduite Charmaine. Le jardin de la découverte de soi. Devant ses yeux défilèrent les images des instants partagées avec Charmaine. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle aurait souhaité les vivre à nouveau. Qu'éprouvait-elle au juste ? Elle n'en avait cure : elle avait envoyé ses pensées penser toutes seules. Elle décida alors d'envoyer ses souvenirs pénibles se souvenir tout seuls, dans un endroit où elle n'était pas. Dans un endroit où elle en serait jamais plus. Ils s'y rendirent. En traînant les pieds, forcés de capituler face au pouvoir de la table cosmique. Ils sortirent d'Oscar. Charmaine entra dans la pièce, comme une évidence…

Quelques jours plus tard, le soir avant de prendre la route pour Paris, Oscar libéra une seconde luciole. La parenthèse se referma, mais la musique de l'ailleurs et de l'autrement jouait toujours au fond d'elle. D'Elle, Oscar.

**FIN**


End file.
